


A Shameless Botization of Some Epic Shakespeare

by HaHeePrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Act III Scene i but Transformers-Style Oh Yeah!, Bastardizing Shakespeare, Gen, Henry V Quotes, Once More Unto The Breech, References to Shakespeare, Unholy Fun, With Gears and Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: Optimus delivers his version of the "Once more unto the breach" speech from Shakespeare's Henry V. The Bard is going to kill me for mangling his language thus![But I got the iambic pentameter rhythm right and everything :D (90% of the time...!)I had so much fun writing this!]





	A Shameless Botization of Some Epic Shakespeare

Once more unto the breach, my friends, once more;  
Or close the wall up with our offline shells!

In peace there's nothing so becomes a mech  
As modest stillness and humility.

But when the blast of war sounds in our receivers,  
Then imitate the action of the Predecons;  
Stiffen the servos, hard-cycle the coolant,  
Disguise fair protocol with a hard-hitting rage.  
Then lend the optic a terrible aspect;  
Let it pry through the plating of the helm  
Like a fusion cannon; let the brow o'erwhelm it  
As fearfully as doth a rusted tow'r  
O'erhang and jutty its condemned foundation,  
Slashed by the wild and wasteful gunfire.  
Now set the dent's, and stretch the air-vents wide,

O'rclock the pistons and power up every spark  
To its full light. On, on, you noblest Autobots,  
Whose programming is fet from founders of war-proof!  
Founders that, like so many Primes,  
Have in these states from vorn to evorn fought  
And stowed their guns for lack of argument.  
Dishonour not your heritage! Now attest  
That those whom you call'd creators did construct you.  
Be copy now to mechs of grosser build  
And teach them how to war! And you, good minibots,  
Whose limbs were forged in Iacon, show us here  
The mettle of your class; and let us swear  
That you are worth your training; which I doubt not;  
For there is none of you so sharp and short  
That hath not noble lustre in your gaze.  
I see you stand like turbofoxes in the slip

Straining upon the start. The enemy's airborne:  
Follow your spark, and upon this charge  
Cry Primus for the Prime, Cybertron, and the 13!'


End file.
